


i'm looking for affection in all the wrong places

by rimbauds



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-05
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 11:01:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22577410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rimbauds/pseuds/rimbauds
Summary: they’ve got no one except for themselves, which is both the worst and the best thing they’ve ever come to realize
Relationships: Charles Leclerc/Max Verstappen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 44





	i'm looking for affection in all the wrong places

Limbs tangled, hair messy, lips swollen, a spilt bottle of vodka laying on the floor next to them, staining the carpet to remind them of how fucking desperate they have gotten, unable to keep away from each other yet wanting nothing more than that. A painful reminder of how there’s nobody else who understands; they’ve got no one except for themselves, which is both the worst and the best thing they’ve ever come to realize.

Max runs his fingers over Charles’s bicep, squeezing it tightly; Charles doesn’t even seem to notice, his assault on Max’s neck continuing without a care in the world. It’s only when Max’s hands travel further down to Charles’s abdomen that he lets go of Max.

“You’re horrible.” His voice is breathless, a needy sound escaping past his lips as Max playfully runs his hands over Charles’s bulge, relishing in the way Charles has gone from making Max beg to being the begging one.

“The fucking worst,” Max agrees, letting his hand snake beneath Charles’s boxers. He lets out another whine and Max chuckles, pressing his lips to Charles’s. They don’t feel anything other than pleasure, which is what they’ve come for in the first place.


End file.
